


It's Hip to Fuck Bees

by orphan_account



Series: writin' some weird porn [2]
Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bees, Dirk Davis is a MASSIVE perv, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inaccurate Depictions of Rape, Inaccurate Depictions of Rape Victims, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R.L. Stine would be displeased, Rape, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Have you ever just looked at a bee and thought 'I wanna rub my dick on that?' (loosely based off of 'Why I'm Afraid of Bees')





	It's Hip to Fuck Bees

Have you ever been accidentally swapped into the body of a bee and then raped by someone else in your body? Because I have, and I want to tell you my story.  
Let's start from the top. I'm a guy named Gary Lutz, lotsa people call me Lutz the Clutz, and I was feeling really bad about how much of a wimp I was, so I was just trying to dull the pain and fill that hole in my soul with the internet, when I found on a bulletin board an ad for a service to swap bodies with people. That intrigued me, so I decided to try it.  
That was the worst mistake I made in my entire life, without a doubt.  
After a bit of trouble, I signed up to swap bodies with another guy, specifically a cool hunk named Dirk Davis.  
So I was about to swap bodies with him using a weird machine, when a bee flew into the room.  
And I swapped bodies with that bee.  
Now, you're probably wondering how that whole rape thing fits into this story.  
Well.  
Turns out Dirk Davis is more accurately named Perv Dickus.  
The body swap did work out, in a way. I'm in the bee's body, Dirk's in my body, and the bee's in Dirk's body. That last part isn't important, but I think it's funny.  
Too bad none of the rest of this story is funny.  
No.  
Oh, no.  
As I mentioned, Dirk's a perv. This is a very important detail.  
The moment he figured out that I was in the bee's body, he just pulled a glass jar out of nowhere and trapped me in it!  
Then, he put me in the freezer! I futilely tried to get out for a few minutes before eventually falling asleep.  
I woke up a while later, lying on a table with my stinger removed and my wings clipped.  
It's... painful to recollect what happened after that, but I will try.  
Dirk picked me up and slowly removed his pants, forcing me to look right at his (or my?) dick. It was already hard, and he was stroking it with his other hand.  
He slowly inched his hand holding me towards his cock. Each second that passed felt like an eternity as I silently panicked and struggled.  
Eventually, he finally laid me on the tip. I tried to run off, but he quickly pinned me down. He then slowly rubbed me across his length. Up. Down. Up. Down.  
If my bee eyes could cry, they woud probably have been doing so a lot.  
The rubbing went on for what felt like a millenium and eventually, he finally finished. Fortunately, it wasn't on me.  
He picked me up and put me back on the table.  
I shuddered and collapsed on the table, dead.  
RIP me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but once I noticed there was a Goosebumps book about BEES I just couldn't not write this.


End file.
